


Midnight Rambles

by Carolina_Writes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Facetime, Gen, Reader-Insert, Twitter talk, You're in a relatioship, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tyler talk until one of you fall asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rambles

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost somewhere and ask me if you see an account that doesn't say Carolina_Writes that has any of my stories. Thanks C:

You stared at the ceiling of your room, headphones plugged in and music blaring. A sad song was playing and you just wanted to cry, it's not like you meant to but the song was emotional. Your (e/c) eyes became blurry and you sighed.

Slowly you got lost in your own thoughts and when you realized, you were lip syncing to the song. You're not gonna lie, it was a pretty good song. You grabbed your phone that was laying next to you and opened Twitter, making a new tweet;

"@( _Y/T/N):Sad songs make (Y/N) sad :("_

and then you hit "tweet" and waited. You hoped your boyfriend was next to you and you just wanted to hug someone. Soon you heard a ping (of course after a couple of other pings) and you glanced at the Twitter notification.

" _@tylerrjoseph: @(Y/T/N) dont worry babe, i'll be with you soon <3_" and with that your face broke out into a smile. Tyler was such a nerd, one nerd for you and you wanted him close to you.

" _@(Y/T/N): @tylerrjoseph I trust you, but alas, it's 12:35 am where I am, gnight love <3_"

You couldn't help but sigh in content, when you put your phone down, but you actually wanted to just ramble about your past couple of days to your beautiful man. You opened your private messages and typed into the chat box.

" **ft?** "

You patiently waited for a reply from your lover, and finally you got one.

" **yknow it darling** "

not long after that the picture you had of Tyler was on your screen, and you couldn't help but admire the fact that this small man made your heart flutter. You quickly swiped "answer" and your eyes were meet with brown ones. Your voice quivered as you greeted him.

"Hi."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, don't worry, just missing those eyes and your scruff that always scratched my face." You whispered. He sighed, staring at you lovingly.

"You should be asleep (Y/N)...."

"And you should be next to me but that's not gonna happen is it?" You joked, running your hand through your hair. Tyler shook his head, his voice soft, "babe, I'm serious. You can't worry about me."

You frowned, your lips pursing.

"I....I know." You said with a defeated glance at him. He looked at you with sympathy. You just wanted to talk to him.

"Can I just pretend you're here? I'll tell you all about my day if you tell me about yours." You whispered, and his face broke out in a smile. Nodding his head, he motioned you to talk.

You told him all about going to your grandma's house and spending three hours there talking about how weird the past and the future is, than going to the salon to (cut/dye) your hair and then going to the grocery shop where you ran into a cute old couple who gave you five dollars for helping them with their shopping. By the end of the day you were studying for your next big text and then you procrastinated by calling (Y/B/F/N), you told him how (Y/B/F/N) had been eating and when you told them about something funny soda had spurt out their nose and they couldn't stop laughing.

Tyler zoned out in the middle of your story when he realized how attractive and perfect you looked, talking to him about your day and how exhausted you looked. Even though your looked tired, your eyes shone with a light of love in your eyes and then you stopped talking. Your voice trailed off, as you stared at Tyler. Oh, you were waiting for a response! He smiled and nodded his head, hopping that was sufficient because he just wanted to see you happy.

Your smile slowly melted and soon you remember he was halfway across the world, in some random country and your started frowning, and then you started crying. You didn't mean to, it just happened. Tyler was calling out your name but you just stayed crying.

"Baby, please don't cry. You'll make me cry too, baby, I want you happy. Love, wipe your tears. Please." He frowned.

"I love you." You choked out and you heard Tyler's breath hitch. You didn't usually say "I love you" a lot and he know you meant it when you say it.

"You know I love you, too." He said, smiling softly at you.

"Do you want to hear about my day?" He asked, trying to make you stop crying. You nodded your head,your eyes droppy. He sighed in relief, as he listed all the things he did and ranted about how slow the day had gone, you slowly drifted off to sleep.

"-and then Josh pushed me into the pool and I wasn't even ready! I mean, sure I had trunks but my sunglasses and white shirt were soaked when I...." He glanced at you and saw you asleep. He stared at you lovingly.

" _Goodnight, I love you" Tyler said, then took a screenshot and posted it on Twitter the next day with_

_"talked all night until she passed out, i love you @(Y/T/N)"_

**Author's Note:**

> HI I CRAMMED THIS AND DID THIS SINCE *checks clock* yESTERDAY A 10 ish. Now it's like 12 am and I should sleep. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I'm caught up with some shit but I will post more because I've got spring break. Yes? Yes. Mkay, gnIGHT smol beans.
> 
> \- Carolina
> 
> (Edit: I just posted this on here because I liked it so there you go)


End file.
